Dale Hollow Island
by BrandyLautner94
Summary: A Summer Romance
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**Chapter 1: Arrival **

"He's the most annoying asshole you will ever meet. That's basically all you need to know." Hayley said to me as we headed to her uncle's house. We arrived in Virginia about ten minutes ago from Georgia.

"Keep your eyes on the road and watch your language." Her mom, Miss Carol, said as Hayley drove down the road. I laughed quietly from the backseat as Hayley made a silly face at me in the rearview mirror.

"But still, he is. Other than him, everyone else is fine. Oh, and Uncle Jim is probably the coolest guy you'll ever meet." Hayley said as we turned onto Shore Line Road, and to my right all you could see for miles was the beach.

"Okay, so cousin Taylor; not a nice person and Uncle Jim; the coolest person, I'll ever meet!" I repeated what Hayley told me as she pulled into a driveway with a gate closing the house, from the world. Hayley rolled her window down and punched in the number to open the gate and she pulled in.

The house we pulled into was more like a mansion than anything else. It had more than five limos parked in the front of it with people piling out of each. Immediately I thought I would never fit in here and probably embarrass myself and Hayley with my behavior.

"Hey there, Uncle Jim!" I heard Hayley yell. I looked over at her and saw her leaning out the window and honking the horn to the SUV. I saw Uncle Jim standing on the front lawn laughing and waving at us. I looked back over at the limos and saw Taylor-freaking-Lautner getting out of one of the limos.

"Ugh, typical…" I heard him say as he stood next to Uncle Jim.

"Come on." Hayley said as she got out of the car. I got out of the car. I stepped onto the pavement and fixed my pink spring dress, as Hayley walked over to me.

**Taylor's Pov:**

I looked over at my cousin Hayley and her family as they pulled into the driveway. I heard her yell her greeting to Uncle Jim as she parked their car. I scoffed at her behavior and stood next to my uncle. I saw them get out of their car and noticed a new face. I did a double-take and thought, "Yeah, she's hot." She had blonde and brown wavy hair that reached the middle of her back and was wearing pink dress.

**Brandy's Pov: **

Hayley and I walked over to Uncle Jim and Taylor.

"Hey Hayley and Brandy, how was the drive?" Uncle Jim as he walked us in.

"Okay.. I got to drive!" Hayley boomed with excitement. I looked over at her, and laughed. I heard someone else laughing and looked over to see it was Taylor.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Haha, your laugh!" he said as he kept laughing. I looked over to Hayley and Uncle Jim and saw them looking at each other and then at me and Taylor. Hayley gave me a questioning look and I shrugged my shoulders. I looked back to Taylor and gave him a weird look and he stopped laughing and cleared his throat.

"I'm gonna head inside…" he said as he walked to the mansion. _Okay… _I thought as I watched him walk into the mansion. Uncle Jim and Hayley walked over to me.

"C'mon girls, it's dinner time." Uncle Jim said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we walked in.

**Hayley's Pov:**

"TEQUILA! Bring us some shots!" Brandy and I shouted jokingly.

"Girls…. Calm down please…" My mom said as we sat down in our seats. I looked up and over to Taylor. He was giving me and Brandy this weird look. I looked next to Taylor and saw a guy with shaggy, sandy, brown hair and blue-green eyes. A hot guy!

"Umm, are you one of my cousins?" I asked the guy sitting next to Taylor.

"Oh, no I'm a friend of Taylor's and his assistant. My name is James and your Hayley, right?" James asked with a smile.

"Yeah that's me. Nice to meet you, James." I said with a smile. I was so glad he wasn't related to me!

**Brandy's Pov:**

I sat down in my seat and watched as Hayley began flirting with a guy, I've never seen around here before. His name was James, a friend of Taylor and his assistant.

"Whose ready for a night in Mexico?" Uncle Jim boomed as we turned towards him.

"Me!" I heard a little boy's voice boom. I turned my head and saw Jonah.

"JONAH!" I boomed as I got up out of my seat and walked over to him.

"BRAN BRAN!" Jonah boomed as he jumped out of his seat and hugged me. I bent my head down and kissed the top of his head.

"Ughh, I'm so full!" Hayley said as we laid out on the beach.

"Well I would think so. You had like eight fajitas!" I said laughing.

"I only had six, thank you very much. Ughh, I'm gonna explode!" Hayley said as she flung out her arms and legs.

"No! Don't explode Auntie Hayley!" Jonah cried out as he hugged Hayley. I looked over to Jonah and laughed.

"Jonah, she's not gunna explode, she's just joking." I told him as I got up.

"Oh okay…" Jonah said with a smile.

"Okay, well it's getting late, we need to head inside…" Hayley as her and Jonah stood up and we made our way inside the mansion.

It was about eleven o'clock when we finally got settled and laid down in our two queen size beds. We were both turned so that we were facing each other and were talking about the day's events.

"Do you remember when Taylor was laughing at your laugh?" Hayley asked me.

"Yeah, why?" I asked her as I pushed back my hair that had fallen in my face.

"Well, when he did that, I saw some of the old him coming back out." she said.

"What do you mean the old him?"

"Well, before he got famous, he used to be this really sweet, down to earth guy. But now he's changed and is so different and I miss the old him. But today, when he was with you, I saw a glimpse of the old him." Hayley said to me.

"Oh…" I trialed.

_Knock! Knock!_

"We can hear you!" Taylor said through the wall. Hayley and I started laughing.

"Okay, night!" Hayley called at the wall. As we turned over, to go to sleep.

**Taylor's Pov:**

I looked over at James; who was looking over at me. We could hear every single word that was coming out of Brandy's and Hayley's mouth. I decided that I would cut them off before, any secrets came out, that weren't for us to hear. I knocked on the wall.

"We can hear you!" I told them as they began to laugh.

"Okay, night!" Hayley called.

"James, I need to tell you something…" I trailed off.

"What is it, Taylor?" James asked me. 

"Can you try to explain to me, why I might be jealous of my nephew Jonah?" I asked him.

"Hahahahaha! Is that why you've been so uptight this whole night? What did he even do to make you get jealous?" James asked me while laughing his butt off.

"He and Brandy are so close and he gets to hug her stuff and she gives him little kisses on the top of his head…"

"Taylor! He's only 5! He doesn't know what any of this means." James said while still laughing.

"Oh yes he does. He went and hugged her and while her back was turned, he stuck his tongue out at me! Trust me, he knows…" I said as I stared up at the ceiling.

_Knock! Knock!_

"We can hear you!" Hayley and Brandy both called through the wall to us. I looked over at James and saw him laughing quietly to himself.

"Oh shut up!" I said while laughing.


	2. Chapter 2: You in a Day

**Chapter Two: You in a Day:**

**Brandy's Pov:**

"WAKE UP!" Jonah boomed as he jumped on my bed. I opened my eyes and turned over. Hayley was already up and dressed in a yellow sun dress. She was laughing at me and Jonah. I sat up and grabbed Jonah into a hug. He started laughing.

"I love you, Jonah." I told him as we got up and out of the bed.

"I love you too, Brandy." He said as he ran out of the room and over to the boys room. I walked over to my bag and pulled out my purple sun dress and walked into the bathroom and jumped in the shower. I didn't get much sleep last night, I was too busy thinking that maybe Taylor might like me… I got out of the shower and curled my hair and put my sun dress on and walked down stairs for breakfast. Uncle Jim handed me my plate, that had eggs , toast, bacon, and fruit on it.

"Thanks Uncle Jim." I said with a smile.

"You're welcome, everyone's outside." He said with a smile. I smiled back and walked out the back door and out to the picnic table. I sat down next to Jonah on my right and Hayley on my left.

"Hey Jonah, can you go get me an apple juice?" I asked him with a smile.

"Yes I can!" He boomed as he got up and ran over to the drinks and grabbed an apple juice bottle and brought it back over to me. Taylor and James sat in front of us. I had a plan to make Taylor a little more jealous.

"Here you go, Bran Bran." Jonah said with a smile as he sat back down.

"Thank you Jonah!" I said as I placed a kiss on his cheek. He smiled. I looked up at Taylor he was shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

I ate and watched James and Hayley hit it off. They were really cute together. They really need to start going out, or I will make them!

"Hey Brandy, is it okay if James and I got out today?" Hayley asked as we were cleaning up.

"Yeah, it's fine. I'm just gunna put my stuff up and sit it out, and maybe hang out at the beach." I told her as we walked inside.

"Ahh, I love you, Brandy." Hayley said as she gave me a hug. I hugged her back and say my goodbyes and walked up to our room.

I was putting my clothes up in the closet, when my hand hit a doorknob. I ducked under the clothes and grabbed my phone, to use as a light and saw a door.

_A door? _I thought. I opened it and saw a secret passage way. I crawled through it and saw a door. I opened it and saw clothes. I couldn't see through all the clothes.

"Ughh!" I groaned as the door opened. "Light?" I called out as a big, tanned hand came through the clothes, and pulled me out.

"What are you doing?"

I looked up as I fixed my hair back into place. There stood Taylor.

"Umm, I found a door in my closet so, I wanted to know where it went and I'm here!" I told him as I looked at him. He gave me this odd look. "Okay, I'm gunna go now!" I said as I walked back into the closet and through the door and crawled back to my room.

I got to a fork. I didn't know which away to go?

"Wait! Brandy! Wait!" I heard Taylor call. I looked back and saw that he was closer.

"I don't know which away to go?" I told Taylor as he made it to me.

"Let's go this way." He said as he pointed to the right. I nodded and we crawled. The tunnel got bigger and I stood up as did Taylor.

"Oh yeah, you dropped this in my room, nice picture by the way." Taylor said as he handed me my phone. I took it and put it in my dress pocket.

"Nice abs." I smiled as we got to another fork.

"Which way do we go?" Taylor asked as he brushed off what I said.

"Right, my mom always told me if I was lost and there were two ways to go, to always go right." I told him as I went to the right. We walked in silence, but it was a good silence.

"So, you're Hayley's cousin?" I asked, a dumb question yes, but I didn't care.

"Yeah. My first cousin."

"That's cool, she never told me. Anyways, so whatever happened between you and Selena Gomez?" I asked wanting to know.

"Oh, we're just friends, nothing happened." Taylor told me as sun light entered the tunnel. I looked from where the light was coming from, it was coming from a window. I looked out the window and saw the ocean.

"Oh, well what happened between you and Taylor Swift?"

"She used me, to get more publicity." Taylor said as he looked over at me. I looked over at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said as we made it to a door. I opened the door and we stepped out on the beach.

"It's cool. So, umm there's this football game; that we have every year family against family, and you're on my team, so I was, umm, wondering if you would like to play?" Taylor asked me.

"Sure, but I can't play that well." I told him as we walked back up to the mansion.

"Well, I was a football player when I was in high school and I can help you." Taylor said as we walked through the front door.

"Okay." I said with a smile.

"Yeah, meet me on the beach after dinner, tonight… In shorts." Taylor said as he looked at my dress.

"Yes sir." I said with a laughed as I walked off to the kitchen to help make dinner.

Hayley and I made spaghetti for dinner. It was about eight when I made it out to the beach to meet Taylor. I walked out on the beach and saw Taylor throwing the football in the air and catching it. He looked really good in his blue jeans and white tee shirt.

"Hey Taylor, I'm ready for my practice." I said as I walked closer to him.

"Hi, okay… Catch the ball." Taylor said as he threw it at me.

"Okay." I said as I watched the ball come to my face. I backed up and caught it.

"Good job!" Taylor boomed as he looked at me.

"Thanks." I said as I smiled over at him. I watched as he ran over to me and tackled me down to the ground, his arm was around the back of my neck so I wouldn't get hurt. I laughed and he joined in. He was on top of me smiling and laughing. He leaned in and I leaned in. That's when our lips met.

**Hayley's Pov:**

"Yup, they're kissing!" I said to James as I sat back down next to him.

"Haha, it's about time." he said as he wrapped his arm around me. I heard the back door open. Uncle Jim walked out of it.

"Hey Uncle Jim, look what's going on." I said as I pointed to Taylor and Brandy kissing.

**Brandy's Pov:**

We broke apart from our kiss and I had no idea what to say. I could tell it was starting to get awkward so I thought quick and decided to head back inside.

"I think I should get going. It's getting pretty late." I said as I started to get up.

"Okay. Hey Brandy?" Taylor said as I started to walk away.

"Yeah?"

"Uh, I was wondering if you wanted to come watch me and James play football on the beach tomorrow. I know that James already invited Hayley."

"Yeah! That would be awesome."

"Great… Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, goodnight."

"Night."

I walked into the mansion alone. I really didn't want to leave him standing there alone without me by his side, I wanted him to come after me.

**Taylor's Pov:**

"Dude, why did she just leave?" James called out to me.

"I don't know…?"

"I might be younger than you, but I'm a WHOLE lot smarter that you! Go after her!" Johan told me.

"Why?"

"Cause that's what she wants you to do she wants you to stay with her!" Johan said as he pushed me. I started to run to catch up with her.

"Thanks Johan!" I called behind me.

**Brandy's Pov:**

"BRANDY!" I turned around to the sound of my name, to see Taylor running toward me. I started too smiled. _He came after me._

"Hey Taylor." I said as I stopped at the stairs that lead up to my room.

"Hi, can I walk you up to your room?" Taylor asked me I nodded and he grabbed my hand and interlaced his fingers around mine.

"Rise and shine, Bran; we are going shopping before the boys football game!" Hayley called as she took the covers off of me. I sighed and sat up in the bed. I yawned and got out of the bed and walked over to my closets and picked out my white shorts and my pink floral shirt. I put my clothes on and put my hair in a side pony tail.

Hayley and I had been into every store on the Shore Line Broad walk Mall; we were making our way over to Hayley's SUV when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and saw a girl the same height as me. She wore a white skirt with a hot pink shirt and hot pink high heels. Her hair was a bleached blonde and she had a nice tan. I smiled at her. She was very pretty.

"Hi." I stated. "Who are you?" I asked as I Hayley close her car door. I looked back at her and she was walking over to my side of the SUV.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth Smith and I'm here to inform you on your little boy toy Taylor." She stated. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Umm okay?"

"I have a question for you; did Taylor take out to the beach and teach you how to play football?" She asked me.

"Yes."

"Okay, another question; did he tackle you to the ground?"

"Umm, yea."

"And did he look at you like there was connecting y'all?" She asked.

"Sure." I said as I shook my head.

"Then, did he lend in and did you lend in and did y'all kiss?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Elizabeth; what does this have anything to do with anything?" Hayley asked.

"Well, Brandy; let's just say we're all friends with Taylor at one point." She told us. I looked at her then I looked at Hayley in a confused way.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Your little Taylor is a player… Let's just say at the end of the summer y'all want have that connection anymore, he will move on." She said with a smile as she walked away. I closed my eyes shook my head.

"She's nothing Brandy; don't let her make you mad." Hayley said. I sighed a heavy sigh trying to hold back my tears. I opened my car door and got in and slammed it shut.


End file.
